The present invention is related generally to light-weight vehicles and methods for manufacture thereof, and in particular, to light-weight reinforced closed-cell foam parts or chassis for a vehicle and a method for providing impact protection to pedestrians, passengers, and objects using a layered and reinforced closed-cell foam chassis vehicle construction.
Conventional light-weight motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, mopeds, and three-wheel “trike” vehicles having a front steering wheel and a pair of laterally displaced rear wheels, often disposed on a transverse axle, traditionally lack a protective body structure or chassis which encloses an occupant or driver. Accidents involving these types of vehicles, either with other vehicles, pedestrians, or stationary objects, often result in severe injuries and fatalities due to the lack of protective enclosure and impact-absorbing materials. However, these types of vehicles remain popular despite the associated risks is due to the lower costs associated with manufacturing, purchasing, and maintaining such vehicles. Typically, these types of light-weight vehicle can be acquired for a relatively low cost as compared to enclosed four-wheel vehicles, can operate in smaller spaces and crowded urban environments, and are fuel efficient.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an enclosure or chassis for light-weight vehicles which provides structural support for the vehicle, which provides occupant protection in the event of an impact, and which does not significantly increase the cost of manufacture of the vehicle or decrease the fuel efficiency. Cars, trucks, and other vehicles can increase safety and fuel efficiency while significantly decreasing weight with this technology.